Abstract: University of California at Riverside (UCR) is the newest medical school in the University of California system and a NIH-designated ISUPS institution. UCR's mandate is to serve SoCal's majority-minority communities and train the next generation of Latino/Hispanic-American and Black/African-American engineers, biologists, and physicians. City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (CoH-CCC) is a Comprehensive Cancer Center whose 121 researchers have been awarded over $75M in NIH/NCI funding. CoH-CCC leads the world in academic drug discovery and has commercialized blockbusters drugs such as HumalinTM, HerceptinTM, and RituximabTM. CoH has world-class bioinformatics for drug design, extensive screening and synthetic capability, three onsite GMP-manufacturing facilities, and a robust clinical/translation Phase I program. Over the past 5 years 21 drugs have gone from R01 concept to first-in-man testing. The goal of the Collaborative Cancer Research Education Program (C-REP) is for UCR and CoH-CCC to develop the research experiences, curriculum, and outreach education resources necessary to develop the next generation of therapeutics researchers that reflect the ethnic diversity of Inland Southern California. Aim 1: Research Experiences will provide tailored research experiences in cancer research and drug development. Aim 2: Curriculum Development will provide courses to introduce both UCR and CoH students and faculty to methods and innovation in drug development and the health science of disparities. Aim 3 Outreach Education and Resources will 1) expose early stage investigators to career opportunities drug development and clinical trials and 2) provide training and capacity building for fellows and faculty to translate their findings to drive drug discovery.